Dans la Poussière et dans le Sang
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Gaara et Naruto, deux bandits en fuite, sont recherchés par le célèbre chasseur de prime Sasuke. Parviendront-ils à le semer ? OS pour le seme/uke day, Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Gaara/Naruto, Neji/Sasuke, Western, UA.


Série : Naruto

Titre : Dans la poussière et dans le sang

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Miraje-Lunatique

Rating : **M** ! Lemon ! Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, fini

Genre : OS pour le seme/uke day, Romance, Western, UA, PWP

Couple : Gaara/Naruto, Neji/Sasuke

Résumé : Gaara et Naruto, deux bandits en fuite, sont recherchés par le célèbre chasseur de prime Sasuke. Parviendront-ils à le semer ?

Contexte : UA. Far west.

Note(s) : Idée donnée par **Nami-sama**, et je le dédicace à ma **Desiderata-girl**, qui m'en sera surement reconnaissante.

Toutes les villes sauf Laius city sont réelles, et j'essaye de garder les distances et les temps de trajets réels.

Gaara : 19/01 ; Naruto : 10/10 ; Gaara/Naruto : 19/10 → En retard de 13 jours. ( ! )

(NdB : Excuses de la correctrice, c'est aussi un peu de ma faute.)

* * *

Dans la poussière et dans le sang

En l'an de grâce 1851, Sasuke Uchiha était à San Francisco, dans la maison de la police. Les officiers touchaient leur casquette en le croisant, signe du respect que tous dans ce bâtiment lui accordaient. Le brun sourit. Il avait de quoi être respecté. Il avait arrêté – seul – quatre des plus dangereux bandits de ces quinze dernières années, qui terrorisaient la population californienne. En plus de ça, il faisait régner la loi et la justice là où il y en avait besoin, c'est à dire dans presque toutes les petites bourgades éloignées des grands centres.

Il s'était rendu chez le shérif de la ville pour consulter le tableau des têtes mises à prix. Il avait sillonné pendant les deux derniers mois la région, et voulait un peu de danger après ce temps à corriger de petites frappes.

L'adjoint du shérif traversa le hall à ce moment là et le héla. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui fit un de ses rares sourires sincères. Il aimait assez Kiba Inuzaka. Cet homme était épris de justice, tout comme lui, et luttait pour la faire régner dans cette ville trouble qu'était San Francisco. D'après ce que savait Sasuke, il était respecté de la pègre, car ses méthodes étaient justes et sans coups fourrés. Il arrivait plutôt bien à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, et en était assez fier.

Sasuke aurait été ravi de travailler à ses cotés, mais sa vie d'aventurier lui manquerait trop. Alors il se contentait de garder son amitié, et de le voir le plus souvent possible.

Kiba babilla joyeusement en l'accompagnant jusqu'au tableau d'affichage. Sasuke consulta les annonces, écoutant d'une oreille les paroles de son ami, qui n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire la conversation.

Il s'arrêta sur une affiche au texte inhabituel.

« - Ah, je me disais bien que ceux là t'intéresseraient … soupira Kiba,

- Je ne comprends pas. D'après ce que je lis, ce ''Shukaku'' et ce ''Kyuubi'' ont fait pas mal de gros coups. Alors pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'entends parler d'eux ?

- Il y a une bonne raison. Ils ne tuent pas. C'est déjà beaucoup pour ce genre de braqueurs. Ensuite ils s'attaquent aux maisons de campagne de gros bonnets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Apparemment, ce qu'ils volent ne devraient pas se trouver là, alors les propriétaires ne se plaignent pas trop. D'ailleurs on ne l'a su que récemment, cette information.

- Il y a une autre raison, affirma Sasuke.

- Tu as raison. Ils coupent les fils de télégraphes, et font suffisamment de dégâts – matériels – pour qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement rétablis. Le temps que ça soit fait, ils sont déjà loin.

- Ils sont forts.

- Plutôt oui. Tu vas le faire ?

-Ça me semble être un bon défi » fit Sasuke avec un sourire carnassier.

GN-NS

« -Oh oh » lâcha Naruto.

Le blond venait de voir son portrait – très peu flatteur ! - affiché sur un mur avec un gros chiffre et une indication « Dead or Alive » imprimé en dessous.

« -C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » critiqua Gaara.

Le roux eut un soupir agacé. Cela devait arriver un jour, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce moment là. Ils étaient si loin de leur planque, il leur faudrait six jours de montée intensive pour la rallier. Le temps de croiser beaucoup – beaucoup – de monde. Le temps que Naruto blablatte à tort et à travers, comme d'habitude.

Mais peut-être que l'anxiété le ferait taire. Après tout, il avait vraiment peur de la prison, ayant passé – tout comme lui – son enfance dans une maison pour enfants trouvés, la plupart du temps puni pour turbulence et enfermé dans la cave, avec juste une minuscule lucarne. Dans son cas à lui, c'était plutôt par insolence. Mais le fait était que Naruto avait peur des endroits clos, étroits et sombres. Il avait plutôt peur du noir, ce qui l'obligeait à venir se réfugier dans ses bras quand la nuit était trop ténébreuse. Gaara se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de rassurant selon le blond pour qu'il se colle à lui de cette manière …

Avant de partir, ils devaient acheter des provisions pour tenir le voyage. Pas question de s'arrêter. De Sacramento jusqu'aux frontières du Nevada, aucune ville n'était vraiment sure. Il pensa laisser Naruto dans leur chambre d'hôtel, mais il risquait de faire des bêtises. De plus seul, et roux comme il était, il était reconnaissable entre mille. Il fallait qu'il se cache les cheveux, mais Naruto arrangeait généralement les choses quand une situation venait à dégénérer. Non qu'il aime vraiment se battre, mais les gens étaient si malpolis, si tactiles, qu'il se mettait en colère et provoquait une bagarre et une panique. Naruto arrivait généralement à le calmer et à dissiper la foule, mais seul … Naruto était l'unique personne qu'il autorisait à le toucher. Peut être était-ce à cause de leur enfance commune, de leur nombreux points commun, de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus depuis leur évasion de l'orphelinat.

Ce jour là, pour les courses, il ne fallait absolument déplorer aucun incident, sinon, c'en était fait de leur liberté. Gaara regarda quelle somme il avait sur lui, et demanda de faire de même à Naruto. En comptant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient emmené une petite fortune chacun de leur coté, et ils avaient largement assez pour faire des réserves, sans repasser dans la chambre.

Les courses se passèrent bien, ils achetèrent nourriture, eau, accessoires de chevauchée, vêtements et autres bricoles sans problèmes. Ils essayaient de rester toujours en contact pour éviter les débordements. Naruto avait l'habitude de parler à tout le monde, de n'importe quoi. Cela pouvait avoir ses avantages, comme recueillir des informations, des ragots, mais ça pouvait aussi les faire repérer.

GN-NS

Ils chevauchaient depuis maintenant quatre heures. Ils n'allaient pas trop vite pour ne pas fatiguer les chevaux, mais faisaient de longs détours pour éviter les quelques villes périphériques à Sacramento et les routes trop fréquentées. Ils avaient convenu de passer par San Jose avant de partir vers l'ouest, ils devaient laisser un peu d'argent à l'association d'aides aux enfants abandonnés avant de disparaître. C'était risqué, mais c'était important pour Naruto, et Gaara le comprenait très bien, même s'il ne partageait pas son immense compassion.

La poussière lui séchait la gorge, et il commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Il tenta de changer de position mais n'en trouva pas de plus confortable. Chevaucher longtemps n'était jamais très agréable. Mais ils allaient bientôt s'arrêter pour manger un peu et faire reposer les chevaux. Ils seraient arrivés en milieu d'après midi.

La pause arriva. Gaara sauta souplement du cheval, alors que Naruto s'affalait sur l'encolure, soulagé d'être arrivé. Il se laissa ensuite coulé le long de Gamakichi, son cheval isabelle. Ils attachèrent les trois chevaux – l'un deux servait à porter les provisions – à l'ombre, et allèrent se poser avec leur repas.

Après s'être substanté, Naruto fit quelques étirements. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Gaara l'observa. Il portait à son habitude un chapeau de cuir, tout comme lui. Sur sa chemise ocre, un gilet en peau de mouton, et un long poncho sombre. Son blue jean épais, renforcé de coton à l'entrejambe ne le gênait pas dans ses mouvements, pas plus que sa ceinture à laquelle pendaient deux lourds colt et une gourde.

Lui même portait à peu près les mêmes vêtements, sauf que sa chemise était beige et qu'il portait un pantalon de coton – renforcé lui aussi à l'entrejambe, mais par du cuir – noir.

Il observa les cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur les joues du blond, et pensa à sa propre marque, au dessus du sourcil gauche, en vague forme de cœur. Se voyant observé, Naruto lui fit un grand sourire qui fit briller ses yeux bleu ciel. Il lui fit un signe de tête amical, et se détourna.

Leur barbe de deux jours leur donnait un mauvais air, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son visage déjà pourvu d'yeux vert d'eau, pâles et froids. Il faisait souvent peur aux gens rien qu'en les regardant. Ils devaient lui trouver un air de tueur – ce qu'il n'était pas au demeurant.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant encore deux heures. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils se firent discrets et livrèrent l'argent sans se faire remarquer. Mais au moment de prendre le large, on les arrêta. Konohamaru, un des plus vieux gamins de l'orphelinat, le seul qui connaissait la provenance de l'argent, devait avoir une bonne raison pour risquer de les faire repérer. Le gamin était intelligent et rusé, il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire.

« - Que se passe-t-il Konohamaru ? demanda Gaara,

- Un homme est arrivé en ville. Il promène une affiche avec votre portrait et pose plein de questions. Je ne dirai rien mais s'il cherche correctement, il va trouver.

- Il a un nom, cet homme ? questionna Naruto,

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler Uchiha.

- Uchiha ... » murmura Naruto, perdu.

Gaara ressentit une bouffée de haine en entendant ce nom. Ce salaud ! Il valait mieux qu'ils ne se croisent pas, sinon il commettrait son premier meurtre.

« - Merci Konohamaru. Porte-toi bien.

-Vous aussi. Faites attention, on a besoin de vous ici. »

En retournant vers les chevaux, Gaara réfléchit vite à la solution à leur problème. Normalement, ils mettaient entre huit et neuf jours pour rejoindre leur planque près de Baker. Mais à présent, ils devaient non seulement éviter les routes fréquentées, mais carrément passer par les collines et le désert. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'arrêter en ville, et devraient faire le plus de galop possible. En attendant, ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le chasseur de prime. Tant pis pour la route, ça irait plus vite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plaine, dans laquelle s'élevait un grand rocher troué de cavernes. Ils allaient passer la nuit là, et repartir à l'aube. Ils devraient même voyager de nuit la prochaine fois, alors mieux valait se reposer. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu, de peur de se faire repérer par la lumière. Ils dormirent collés l'un à l'autre, mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'avoir froid.

Le lendemain matin, Gaara se leva le premier. Il prépara le café - froid, abominable mais nécessaire pour se réveiller - et scruta l'horizon. Un point noir se rapprochait. Il prit ses jumelles et pointa la chose. Il prit peur. C'était un cavalier, qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il était habillé tout de noir, de même que son cheval. Sasuke Uchiha. Il réveilla en sursaut Naruto, rangea le campement et harnacha les chevaux. Ils partirent en trombe de la grotte, bien décidé à s'éloigner de l'homme.

GN-NS

Sasuke avait retrouvé les fugitifs. En fouinant comme il fallait, il avait pu remonter jusqu'à cette ville. Apparemment, ils y venaient souvent, et avait été vus le jour même. Le gamin l'avait bien aidé. Il l'avait surpris en lui apprenant que ceux qu'il cherchait étaient Gaara no Subaku et Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les mener là ? Enfin, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'il allait revoir le petit blond, prendre sa revanche sur le roux, et gagner un joli paquet de fric.

En étudiant la meilleure carte de la région et en utilisant ses connaissances sur le caractère des hors la loi, il détermina un itinéraire. Il repéra les grottes et décida de s'y pointer au levé du jour. Un peu d'adrénaline allait lui faire beaucoup de bien.

GN-NS

La poussière leur desséchait la gorge et les lèvres, ils avaient du mal à respirer, leurs membres étaient douloureux mais ils continuaient de galoper. S'ils atteignaient le canyon, ils pouvaient le semer. Il n'avait au mieux qu'une bonne carte, et eux la connaissance pratique du terrain. S'il les rattrapait trop vite, il y avait une ville abandonnée sur le chemin. Elle n'était pas indiquée dans les cartes, le brun ne pouvait pas la connaitre.

Hélas, ce que craignait Gaara arriva. Beaucoup moins chargé et avec un cheval en meilleur état, Sasuke gagnait du terrain. Bientôt, leurs chevaux seraient épuisés, et ils ne pourraient plus continuer. La seule solution était la ville.

Ils entrèrent en trombe et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la banque. Le bâtiment était en brique, contrairement aux autres, et avait une bonne porte qu'on pouvait fermer. L'étage permettait de tirer sur la rue. Ils laissèrent les chevaux en bas avec de l'eau et de l'avoine, fermèrent toutes les issues et grimpèrent au premier. En cas d'extrême urgence, ils pourraient s'enfuir par les toits. Ils se mirent en place.

Ils virent le brun arriver à l'entrée de la ville et descendre de cheval, qu'il attacha. Il marcha lentement, les mains sur ses pistolets, mais il ne les sortit pas. Il observa les différents bâtiments avant de fixer le leur. Il était clairement en position d'infériorité, mais il semblait aussi fier qu'un empereur. Il n'avait pas peur, il était juste content, la joie se lisait sur son visage, il jubilait.

Voyant ça, Naruto se recroquevilla dans un coin, terrorisé. La haine de Gaara monta d'un cran. Ce salaud faisait peur à Naruto ! Ce salaud qui l'avait détruit, brisé ! Il allait payer. Il allait le faire souffrir, le tuer de ses mains s'il le fallait. Mais jamais plus il ne le laisserait toucher à un cheveu de la tête de Naruto, il s'en faisait le serment.

Il balança quelques balles en hurlant, juste pour que le brun aille se mettre à couvert. Une fois cela fait, il cria :

« -UCHIHA ! TOI ET MOI, EN DUEL ! ON SAIT TOUS LES DEUX QU'ON ATTEND QUE ÇA ! »

Un rire heureux s'éleva dans la ville morte. Le charognard était d'accord. Ils allaient se battre, face à face, à la loyale. Pas de coup fourré, pas de tir dans le dos. Ils avaient tous les deux leur honneur, et un duel était sacré. Une balle, une distance, ils se regarderaient dans le blanc des yeux, s'intimidant, et finiraient par tirer la balle décisive. Tirer pour tuer ou pas, le but était la catharsis.

Gaara sauta souplement de sa fenêtre, et se plaça. Sasuke sortit de la maison du shérif, et se mit en face de lui. Leurs doigts s'échauffaient au dessus des colts. On pouvait presque entendre l'harmonica siffler son rythme lancinant. Les iris noirs contre les vertes, un sourire mauvais sur leurs lèvres. Ils allaient en découdre, enfin.

Un corbeau croassa, et un unique coup de feu se fit entendre. Sasuke leva les yeux vers la banque, et vit Naruto, tenant un fusil fumant, le visant. Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux, puis dans un dernier effort, il visa Gaara. Le coup partit, mais il ne lui effleura que la jambe. Le brun s'évanouit et s'effondra sur le sol, son épaule déversant son sang dans le sable et la poussière.

Gaara fixait gravement la fenêtre d'où avait disparu Naruto. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait raté l'occasion de battre à la loyal l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, mais en même temps il était fier de Naruto, qui avait vaincu sa peur pour le protéger. D'un autre coté, il était en colère contre lui d'avoir utilisé une méthode aussi vile, tellement contraire au code de l'honneur qu'ils avaient rédigé ensemble.

Il alla vérifier l'état du chasseur de prime. Il était seulement évanouit et ne se vidait pas de son sang. Avec un minimum de soin, il s'en remettrait. Ne voyant pas Naruto sortir, il décida de s'occuper du blessé. Il l'emmena dans la prison, et l'allongea sur le banc. Il alla chercher Orochimaru, le cheval du brun, et l'amena à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il prit la trousse de secours, lui fit avaler de force la flasque de whisky, et lui retira la balle (_ NdA : On dirait un peu Cherif ... Il s'agit de ma fic Harry Potter HPDM du genre western que j'ai publié précédemment _). Il banda l'épaule et le laissa dormir. Il amena quelques provisions dans la cellule, puis la referma à clef, la mettant hors de porté. Il ne pourrait s'enfuir qu'en étant rétablit, c'est à dire dans quelques jours. Il laissa à manger et à boire pour le cheval et repartit vers la banque.

Naruto était en boule dans un coin, les yeux révulsés, en panique. Gaara essaya de le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui parlant doucement, mais cela prit du temps. il s'endormit finalement dans ses bras, toujours agité. Gaara le laissa dormir une heure avant de le réveiller, et ils repartirent. Naruto ne posa aucune question sur ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke. Ils s'en allèrent sans se retourner.

GN-NS

Sasuke se réveilla en essayant de se retourner dans son sommeil. Il sursauta si fort qu'il tomba du banc où il était allongé. Un peu hagard, il se demanda où il était. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la prison désaffectée de la ville fantôme. Cette ville n'était indiquée nulle part, elle devait être le joker des criminels. Il regarda son épaule blessée. On lui avait bandée, mais le tissu était trempé de sang. Il fallait qu'il le change. Il vit le couteau taché de sang, la pince et la balle fautive dans la bassine à son coté. Quelqu'un avait utilisé son propre matériel pour le soigner. Il souleva le bandage. La plaie était propre, elle cicatriserait vite, mais il allait avoir du mal à utiliser son bras. On avait mis de l'eau et de la nourriture dans sa cellule, Oro était de l'autre coté de la grille et semblait être bien. Sasuke essaya de pousser la grille mais elle était fermée. Il voyait la clef sur le mur d'en face mais ne pouvait pas vraiment l'attraper.

Il décida de s'occuper en priorité de son épaule. Il se recousit seul, grimaçant sous la douleur, les larmes s'échappant toutes seules de ses yeux. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais c'était propre et beaucoup plus pratique. Il s'endormit une heure avant la tombée du jour.

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain, reposé mais un peu nauséeux à cause de la douleur résiduelle. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir rapidement. Les fugitifs seraient difficiles à trouver s'il leur laissait encore un jour d'avance. Après moults efforts, quelques chutes, quelques échardes et quelques jurons, il parvint à attraper la clef (_ NdA : j'ai la flemme d'imaginer un truc, alors je laisse en suspend_ ). Il n'était pas encore midi quand il se remit en route.

GN-NS

Ils étaient à Fresno depuis déjà deux jours. Ils pouvaient trainer puisque leur poursuivant était coincé dans une cellule au fin fond de nulle part. Ils avaient pris contact avec le groupe de trafiquants du coin, connaissant vaguement le chef. Neji Hyuuga venait d'une famille bourgeoise, mais à cause de diverses histoires familiales compliquées il s'était tourné vers le crime, abandonnant ses racines à Carson City. Il lui restait là bas une cousine qui l'aimait bien, et il le lui rendait bien. On disait qu'ils correspondaient, mais jamais Neji ne confirmait.

Neji aimait beaucoup Naruto, tout comme Gaara. Quelque chose dans sa personnalité positive attirait les gens de polarité inverse, comme lui, Gaara, Neji ou même Sasuke. S'il se souvenait bien, Shikamaru en son temps avait eu aussi un faible pour lui ... Cette particularité laissait Gaara perplexe, même s'il appréciait l'influence positive de cette capacité. Il se promenait seul dans la ville, qui était aux mains des trafiquants. Pas de risques de se faire dénoncer ici.

Il repensa au brun, qu'il avait laissé à Laius city, la ville fantome. Ce salaud. Naruto et lui s'étaient enfuis de leur orphelinat de malheur vers leurs quatorze ans. Ils avaient fui Mojave, la ville, en volant des chevaux et des provisions. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à Sacramento, se nourrissant grâce à de petits délits. Là, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Sasuke et Shikamaru Nara. Ils les avaient pris sous leurs ailes de bourgeois, les faisant travailler. Dès le début, Gaara n'aima pas Sasuke. La manière dont il regardait le blond lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il ne disait rien parce que Naruto semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il s'entendait mieux avec Shikamaru, qui était très intelligent, bien qu'incroyablement fainéant. Il s'était tellement concentré sur son amitié avec Shikamaru qu'il en avait un peu délaissé Naruto. Celui ci s'était senti abandonné et s'était encore plus rapproché du brun. Celui-ci en avait profité, jusqu'à le violer.

A dix-sept ans, Naruto en avait été traumatisé, et ils avaient fui tous les deux sans dire au revoir, mais Gaara avait eu le temps de lui casser le bras. Le blond avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, et voila que ce salaud réapparaissait. Ils avaient maintenant vingt et un ans, et avaient fait leur vie.

Gaara repensa avec nostalgie à la route qui les avait conduit jusque là. En essayant de changer les idées de Naruto, ils étaient arrivés à San Jose. Ils avaient rencontré Konohamaru, encore jeune, et la flamme dans les yeux de Naruto était revenue quand il s'était trouvé un but. Ils allaient faire pour cet orphelinat ce que personne n'avait fait pour le leur. Ils allaient améliorer la vie des enfants et de Konohamaru. Mais pour cela, il fallait de l'argent. Rien de ce qu'ils savaient faire ne leur rapporterait beaucoup. Alors Konohamaru, encore dans sa période super-héros, leur proposa de devenir comme Robin des bois. Ils voleraient aux riches pour leur donner à eux, les orphelins. Très emballé, Naruto accepta. Gaara le suivit avec le sourire. Si ça pouvait lui faire oublier le brun, il était prêt à n'importe quoi.

Dans leur apprentissage de la vie criminelle, à dix-neuf ans, ils avaient rencontré Neji, qui n'était pas encore un des principaux trafiquants de tabac de Californie. Il les avait formés, les laissant ensuite voler de leurs propres ailes - c'était le cas de le dire. Depuis deux ans, ils faisaient de grosses recettes, et personne n'avait réussi à les rattraper. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient Sasuke Uchiha aux fesses, même si ça répugnait Gaara de penser ainsi. Ils avaient eu des échos de ses exploits, et il devait avouer qu'il était bon. Il ne tarderait pas à les retrouver, il faudrait bientôt partir.

A cette pensée, il regarda autour de lui, sortant de ses réflexions. Bien lui en pris, car il aperçu l'Uchiha, un bras bandé contre sa poitrine. Il se cacha et attendit qu'il se fût éloigné. Il courut à la maison du contrebandier. Il fallait prévenir Naruto et partir immédiatement. Neji ne réagit pas comme il le pensait. Il voulait rencontrer ce chasseur de prime si célèbre. Il ne leur conseilla pas de partir immédiatement, persuadé que sa ville saurait les protéger. Néanmoins, Gaara prépara tout pour un départ rapide. Naruto tremblait un peu, et Gaara resta dans le bâtiment avec lui tout le temps. Neji fit venir le brun.

Gaara se posta en haut de l'escalier, invisible du bas. Naruto était à ses pieds, essayant de freiner son angoisse. L'homme de justice entra dans le hall vide. Celui ci était nu de toutes choses, à part d'un porte manteau et d'un placard. Il observa la pièce, cherchant des éléments étranges, nota consciencieusement les deux portes fermées et l'escalier. Quand il regarda dans leur direction, Naruto trembla mais ne fit pas un geste. Neji arriva derrière, effleurant Gaara de son parfum subtile et passant une main dans le dos de Naruto au passage, pour le rassurer. De sa démarche impériale, il descendit les escaliers. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient rivés sur le brun, l'analysant, et l'admirant. Sa démarche gracieuse, ses gestes fluides et mesurés, son port de tête princier, son regard fier, tout en lui impressionnait positivement le chasseur. En tournant contre la rampe, Sasuke vit la cascade de ses cheveux noirs onduler sous le mouvement, et resta hypnotisé quelques secondes. Les yeux blancs comme ceux d'un aveugle le fixaient, amusés. Reprenant contenance, Sasuke afficha sa mine impassible.

« - Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Une pointure dans ton domaine à ce qu'on dit ...

- Neji Hyuuga. Quelques rumeurs me sont parvenues ...

- De bonnes rumeurs, j'espère.

- Cela dépend de ce que vous trouvez "bon". »

Neji sourit. Cet homme avait de la répartie, en plus d'être incroyablement beau, et vraiment à croquer. Il avait eu raison. Il allait faire son quatre heures, pensa-t-il en grimaçant intérieurement une moue carnassière. (_ NdA : Ça vous est jamais arrivé de devoir rester impassible et de rire sadiquement de l'intérieur ? Bah moi si. Et c'est ça qu'il se passe pour Neji. ^^ _)

« - Que venez vous faire ici, Sasuke ?

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Je cherche Shukaku et Kyuubi, aussi connus sous les noms de Gaara no Subaku et Naruto Uzumaki. Ils sont ici et vous me les remettrez.

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'ai-je donc à gagner, ou à ne pas perdre ?

- Je peux faire raser cette ville avec un télégramme.

- Je vois. Et je peux faire tuer vos soldats avant qu'ils n'atteignent le périmètre lointain de cette ville. Vous ne me faites pas peur, Sasuke.

- Vous êtes disposé à coopérer. Quel sera le prix que je devrais payer ? Je parle d'un échange envisageable évidemment. »

Neji se glissa plus près de lui, comme un serpent. Concentré sur la conversation, Sasuke ne sentit pas le danger.

« - Évidemment. »

Neji se glissa à ses cotés, puis derrière lui. Sasuke ne bougea pas, soudainement tendu. Gaara regardait le contrebandier avec beaucoup d'attention, admirant la technique de négociation, qui allait finir en la défaveur - relative - du chasseur.

« - Parlez. » ordonna Sasuke avec la fougue qui lui restait.

Neji souffla dans son cou, attrapa une mèche de cheveux, surprit le frisson du Chasseur et susurra suavement :

« - Je te veux pour trois jours et trois nuits Uchiha. Je te veux nu entre mes draps, nu contre mon corps, et toute ton impétuosité entièrement dévoué au plaisir. »

Entendant ces paroles, Sasuke frissonna de tout son corps, secoué. Il essaya de réfléchir posément à la situation. L'homme était lui aussi un hors la loi, que valait sa parole ? Avait-il au moins les fugitifs ? D'un autre coté, le prix était raisonnable. En tout cas, une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, qui réagissait positivement aux effleurements du Hyuuga sur sa nuque, lui disait que c'était raisonnable. Aucun homme ne l'avait embrasé de cette façon, jamais. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort. Mais les fugitifs risquaient de s'enfuir loin ... C'est à l'instant précis de cette pensée que Neji posa ses lèvres sur le cou exposé de Sasuke, et que ce dernier cessa de réfléchir pour ressentir, et se laisser entrainer par les bras chauds contre ses flancs.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Neji tira Sasuke vers une des portes, faisant un signe aux deux voyeurs. Gaara acquiesca, bien que Neji ne put le voir. Il regarda Naruto. Celui ci semblait abasourdi par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Gaara le secoua gentiment, et ils partirent vers leur chambre emballer leurs dernières affaires. Neji leur avait donné trois jours, mieux valait en profiter.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, ils surprirent des gémissements rauques. Curieux, ils virent qu'ils provenaient de la porte restée entrouverte. En jetant un coup d'œil, ils virent les deux bruns dans leur plus simple appareil, Sasuke assis sur les genoux de Neji, la tête balancée en arrière, son cou dévoré par l'autre qui lui tenait les hanches.

Gênés, les deux bandits s'éclipsèrent et prirent le large. Évitant toujours les villes et les grandes routes, ils arrivèrent néanmoins assez vite à Baker. Leur propriété - achetée sous un faux nom, et sécurisée grâce à des pots de vin - était en retrait par rapport à la ville. Elle était de l'autre coté du lac, entretenue par un vieil homme qu'ils avaient aidé, Choji. Quand ils parcoururent les murs aux couleurs chaudes de la maison, ils éclatèrent de rire soulagés. Ils firent galoper les chevaux, heureux comme des gamins ayant droit à une récréation après un long cours fastidieux. Arrivés dans le jardin à l'herbe grasse, ils sautèrent de leurs montures et se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

Choji sortit de la maison et leur annonça qu'un bain était prêt. Ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas, il savait toujours bien longtemps à l'avance quand ils rentraient. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. A l'ombre, se tenait une grande bassine de bois à l'eau fumante, totalement délicieuse. ( _NdA : et hop un petit lemon dans le bain ! ^^_ )

Ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse et se glissèrent avec délice dans le liquide. Des râles de bien être s'échappèrent de leurs gorges. Soudain, Naruto rougit.

« - T'es tout rouge, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda gentiment Gaara,

- Rien rien, répondit Naruto, baissant la tête.

- Dis-moi ! Je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

- Ben, ça m'a rappelé Neji et Sasuke, dans la chambre … »

Gaara réfléchit quelques instants.

- Ça t'a gêné de les trouver comme ça ?

- Oui, ça fait quand même bizarre de surprendre des gens en train de faire l'amour. Et je verrai plus jamais Sasuke de la même façon …

- Tant mieux ! Ce salaud ne te fera plus jamais peur !

- Surement ... »

Ils se turent, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Gaara attrapa le savon, se leva, et commença à se frotter le corps pour se laver. Naruto le regardait avec instance, se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Le roux lui fit signe de se lever, et le blond s'exécuta. Gaara le savonna aussi, doucement, avec de longs mouvements amples, finissant par étaler la mousse de ses paumes. Naruto frissonnait sous ses doigts, et fermait les yeux sous les caresses. Tandis que Shukaku s'occupait de son torse et de son ventre, Kyuubi s'appuya sur lui, se laissant aller.

Bientôt, les mains de Naruto accompagnèrent celle de Gaara sur son corps, lui indiquant les endroits qui le faisait le plus frissonner. Il n'avait pas vraiment repéré le moment où les caresses étaient passées d'innocentes à érotiques, mais il s'en fichait. Les mains de Gaara lui faisait du bien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'en priver.

Son sexe se tendait doucement, et le roux, voyant ça, commença à embrasser, lécher et mordiller le cou offert. Le blond s'abandonna totalement contre lui, lui laissant le champ libre de faire tout ce dont il avait envie. De l'une de ses mains, Gaara flatta le sexe de plus en plus dur, et de l'autre continuait de titiller les points sensible de son coéquipier. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto, preuve de son bien être.

Après quelques instant de ce traitement, Kyuubi repoussa la main de Gaara et se tourna vers il. Il le regarda dans le fond des yeux, cherchant quelque chose, qu'il trouva surement, puisqu'il l'embrassa. Il apposa d'abord simplement sur celles du roux, puis les lécha et les mordilla. Souriant, Shukaku se laissa d'abord faire puis ouvrit lui aussi la bouche, se prêtant au jeu. Les deux langues, se cherchèrent, jouèrent ensembles, explorèrent les palais, les dents. Les mains de Naruto se glissèrent sur la peau mouillée et savonneuse de son vis à vis pour trouver les points sensibles, comme il lui avait fait.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup au roux pour que son excitation prenne de la vigueur et arrive à son maximum. Les deux sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs glands se frôlaient, leurs bouches se dévorait. Quand Gaara n'en put plus, il bascula Naruto en arrière et le fit s'assoir dans la grande bassine ronde. Il cala ses mollets sur le rebord, et se pencha sur lui pour lui ravir la bouche. Le blond accrocha ses bras autour du cou du roux, le collant contre son torse, le calant entre ses cuisses.

D'une main baladeuse, Shukaku masturba rapidement le sexe toujours dressé de son partenaire, puis descendit plus bas, vers un endroit qui n'était malheureusement plus vierge. Avec une extrême douceur, il prépara l'endroit, mettant par pallié les doigts successifs, essayant de détendre son camarade. La douleur était toujours présente, mais tellement ridicule par rapport à la précédente, et tellement petite par rapport au plaisir.

« -Je peux y aller ? demanda Gaara,

-Oui … soupira Naruto. »

Gaara poussa sur l'anneau de chair, rentrant doucement en Naruto, qui se crispa un peu. Avec quelques caresses, il le fit se détendre et continua sa progression. Il stoppa une fois au bout, et embrassa le visage de son partenaire tout en caressant ses hanches qu'il avait agrippé. Petit à petit, le visage du blond se décontracta et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder celui qui le surplombait. Il lui fit un sourire et amorça un premier coup de hanche pour donner le signal.

Gaara commença par des mouvement amples et souples, sortant presque totalement pour re-rentrer, testant différents angles. Naruto glapit quand il trouva sa prostate. Avec un sourire malicieux, Gaara s'acharna sur la petite glande, content de faire plaisir et de prendre plaisir. Avec la montée de la jouissance, les va et viens se firent plus courts mais plus brutaux, plus dur. Naruto s'accrochait à Gaara nichait son visage dans son cou, sa respiration complètement aléatoire. Ils cherchaient tous les deux l'air qui leur faisait défaut, mais l'orgasme qui les faucha leur coupa définitivement le souffle.

Se sentant ramollir, Gaara se retira et glissa en arrière, s'asseyant dans le bain en face de Naruto. Il lui remit les pieds dans l'eau, le laissant se remettre de l'effort tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Une fois remis, Naruto lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts en souriant. Le sourire prit peu à peu une teinte lubrique, et Gaara se frotta les mains intérieurement.

Ils pouvaient rester à Baker tant qu'ils voulaient, Sasuke ne les trouverait jamais – si jamais il arrivait à échapper à Neji. Tous les choix qu'ils avaient faits les avaient menés dans la bonne direction.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis désolée pour le retard ( même si tout le monde s'en branle j'ai l'impression ).

Je suis assez contente de cette deuxième fic western. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, même si certains passages ont été éffacés accidentellement et réecris trois fois. -.-'

J'annonce qu'une séquelle sur le couple Neji/Sasuke va être publié bientôt. A l'heure où je publie, je suis en train de l'écrire, et j'en suis à la moitié.

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? S'il vous plait ?


End file.
